And Orchish Game
by The Atomic Cafe
Summary: Pippin, captured by orcs, starts up a new game... COMPLETE.


Disclaimer: I do not own lord of the Rings.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
The sun left the darkening sky as the moon rose into it. Pippin's green eyes looked over the stars as he walked, being kicked by a few orcs behind him. Hands sweating, he was chained, not able to escape them. Merry, who was seconds from falling over into a fitful sleep, dragged on next to him.  
"Merry?"  
"Yes, Pip?" the Hobbits asked, yawning and then being kicked by one of the taller orcs.  
"I'm hungry and tired." Another kick for talking too loud. A yelp of pain from a young Halfling. "And I hurt... a lot." A hiss of pain.  
"I'm sorry, Pip," came the reply when the orcs turned to listen to orders from a captain. "I truely am. But I don't know how to get out of this place." He silenced himself when the orcs continued.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Night was darker than ever. Isengard was closer than ever. And Pippin was in more pain than ever. Merry slept on next to him, eyes closed and a light sound of breathing coming from him. Pippin scooted closer, trying to work off his chains and be able to lie down. Clink. Clink. Cold metal hit the ground. With the smallest yelp of surprise he could lower it too, Pippin sat up and marveled at his now free hands.  
"Merry! Merry! Wake up!" Merry's eyes opened slowly as Pippin swam into his sleepy view. "I'm free!" the whisper continued. Merry sat bolt upright, hitting Pippin's head with his own in the process. "Ow!"  
"Sorry, Pip. You got out? How?" Pippin showed his hands, which Merry took and looked at. Blood still dripped down them from before.  
"I just moved them. They were rusty, so they broke off easily." A smile took up Pippin's face, full of pride. Though, it disappeared when he saw that Merry's chains were new looking and not going to break within a minute.  
"Good job." Another smile. "Please, Pip. Go now. Run from the orcs while you can. Your free. Find Rivendell. Find the Elves. Find the Fellowship. Now."  
"Why? I don't want to leave. Please don't make me go back anywhere. Especially..." his voice trailed off. Merry knew he meant the same place where he witnessed Gandalf die and where they saw Boromir fall. Merry crossed his legs, nodded in understanding, and pulled Pippin close to him with his shoulders as his hands were bound behind him. They sat, hugging, while dawn broke over the sky.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
A loud, throaty yell crossed Pippin and Merry's ears. The orcs had woken up. Pippin scrambled as fast as he could to put the chains back on enough to be covered up from them knowing he has escaped.  
Luckily, no orc saw this scenario. Merry and Pippin walked along with the orcs, attempting to not be kicked for a while seeing as their shins hurt like there was no tomorrow. Quietly, the large group scrambled up hills, over plains, and into the darkness.  
Hours later, as night came back to them, the orcs took a break. Pippin noted that the guard orcs had fallen asleep while they were supposed to watch. Merry sat at one side, sleeping soundly, orcs at his other, sleeping noisily. An nasty grin came over Pippin's face, and he dug in his pockets, starting his game one last time.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
For the second time, a loud, throaty yell swept over Pippin and Merry. Though, this one was joined by many. The nasty grin played on Pippin's face again, and Merry rubbed his head in confusion. An orc was growling at the two Hobbits, leaving them shivering, and holding a white flower that seemed to light up the sky and hand. When it turned away and threw the flower at them, Merry picked it up.  
"What the-?" he asked himself in wonder.  
"I always wondered if orcs were afraid of flowers. Guess not." When Merry answered with a weird look, Pippin opened up his pockets and pulled out a handful of flowers from LothLorien.  
"Huh. And I thought orcs feared pretty things."  
"That explains why they aren't in LothLorien but they are here."  
Pippin paused. "Did you just call me ugly?" 


End file.
